


Adore You

by Juniiper



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Barebacking, Established Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sex Toys, Snowballing, Some Plot, thigh riding?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:26:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22623265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juniiper/pseuds/Juniiper
Summary: Jeonghan's not sure how it happened or how he did it but here he is three months into a relationship with Choi Seungcheol,  the campus "player"
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 19
Kudos: 287





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't beta read.. sorry guys.

Jeonghan didn't have a clue how it had happened. He had no idea what about him had struck out to the frat head. He also wasn't sure how that interest had changed into them dating for almost three months now. 

He could easily recall the day he had met Seungcheol. The one very unfortunate night that Seungkwan and Seokmin had convinced him that they just had to attend a frat party. Jeonghan had absolutely no intentions of using his hard earned spot in the college as a means to party and form unneeded friendships with people he knew would forget him the next day. Jeonghan had plans, goals he needed to achieve and parties and relationships were mere speed bumps to him. 

That thought still didnt stop him from downing drink after drink after having been abandoned by his friends. Alcohol was good in these situations, he had learned that from the numerous stories Joshua had recounted to him of frat parties. He couldn't take drinks from anyone else though- that was a big no, he remembered, he was smart. 

What he failed to remember was how low his alcohol tolerance really was. That had lead to him rushing through the frat house looking for a place to puke. And considering how blessed he was in the luck department instead of finding the bathroom, he found Choi Seungcheol in the middle of undressing a pretty blonde. Then Jeonghan had done what any sane person would have done- he threw up. In the pretty decorative plant placed right next to the door. 

He remembered how extremely mortified he was, how he didn't have the energy to move but every fibre of his being was screaming at him to get the fuck out. Choi Seungcheol hadn't seemed to care though, he was off the girl in an instant, forgetting her existence as he kneeled beside Jeonghan making sure he was okay. Jeonghan thought he was stupid then but he also couldn't stop thinking of just how gorgeous this man was. 

Everything had been a blur from then on. Jeonghan had tried his best to avoid Seungcheol and he had done everything in his power to seek him out. He was stubborn. Jeonghan was annoyed, only agreeing to going out with him once so he could resume his peaceful life after. But one date had turned to two, two to three and soon they were boyfriends. A term Jeonghan had never gotten to use before. He would never admit to it but just thinking of it gave him butterflies 

His inexperience in dating was so painfully obvious but not once had Seungcheol made fun of him. He had been patient and caring, making sure Jeonghan was comfortable with everything. This was surprising for everyone. Even jeonghan. The other boy was known for his carefree attitude and his disinterest in relationships so this behaviour with Jeonghan was unexpected. He wasn't complaining though. 

They got along unexpectedly well. Seungcheol was so much different from what Jeonghan had thought of him initially. The two would spend almost all their free time together. Engaging in the most random activities at times. Jeonghan tutoring Seungcheol for a class he didnt take and Seungcheol teaching him a sport he was sure he would never play. 

The only problem however, was sex. In a sense that Jeonghan had never done anything past making out and Seungcheol was almost a master. For a while the thought didn't bother Jeonghan, he didn't want to rush things but now, but three months later he knew Seungcheol expected something. 

He could tell from the way his gaze lingered for too long, how his hands would rest on his body at any given chance. He never said anything about it though and Jeonghan was grateful.

It wasn't that Jeonghan did not want to sleep with Seungcheol. He did, he really really did but his inexperience with the whole thing kept putting him off. Sure he had experimented many times with himself and he'd reasearched almost everything he could because that's just how he is but when it came to the real thing he always chickened out. 

It ate at him knowing that he had kept Seungcheol waiting. The man was wanted by everyone on campus and he could easily leave Jeonghan for someone else. Someone more experienced, more willing. But Jeonghan knew him better than that and Seungcheol was in no way an asshole that would leave him for sex. 

He had experienced his dissapointment first hand when he was over at his frat house, cooped up in seungcheol's room studying for a test. Seungcheol was working on his own work laid behind Jeonghan on the bed. It was peaceful, the loud noises of the rambunctious boys outside muffled by the closed doors, and Jeonghan was rather enjoying having company. 

That was until Seungcheol had decided he had had enough of studying. On most occasions Jeonghan would be able to ignore his whining and concentrate but today was different. Seungcheol was determined to get his attention. It had started off with him pouting and poking Jeonghan's sides which Jeonghan had dismissed easily. 

That only seemed to spur him on though. It made him bolder, sitting up he sat directly behind Jeonghan, chin resting on his shoulder as he looked down at his work. 

"Jeonghannie, baby, come on. You can do this later." His voice was whiny and Jeonghan could barely keep himself from smiling. 

"Seungcheol. I have a test tomorrow." He spoke softly, resisting the urge to turn around and place a kiss on his boyfriends perfectly formed pout.

"Yeah but you've been studying for hours!" He sounded frustrated and it worried Jeonghan a little. "You're so smart baby. You're gonna do well no matter." Seungcheol's voice got deeper as he spoke, breath hitting Jeonghan's neck. He started placing a line of kisses along the exposed skin of his neck and Jeonghan almost couldn't breathe. 

It felt so good. Seungcheol's lips were plush and his kisses feather light. The added praise and compliments only served to wind him up more. He could feel himself relaxing more and more in the warm embrace as Seungcheol continued to attack his neck, kisses getting wetter as he moved up to his ear. 

"Take a break with me." He spoke quietly, taking Jeonghan's earlobe into his mouth and the younger whimpered in his hold. His breath sending shivers down his spine and for a moment Jeonghan considered giving it all up. Letting Seungcheol defile him right there where he knew everyone would hear them. 

It was only the hand wandering under his shirt that brought him back to reality and Jeonghan almost jumped away. His embarrassment making itself known by the deep blush on his cheeks. He got off the bed quickly not wanting to look back at Seungcheol's no doubt dissapointed face. 

"I just really need to get this work done. I can't afford to mess it up you know. My dad would kill me." He was making excuses as he got up to gather his things quickly. Seungcheol stayed sitting in the same position, watching him scramble around and ramble on. He didn't know what happened but he knew he didn't like seeing the blonde so frazzled. 

"Hey, it's okay. I understand. This is important to you." A hand came up to hold Jeonghan's wrist gently and it made him sigh with relief knowing he hadn't ruined everything. 

"I'll see you tomorrow?" Jeonghan asked hesitantly trying his best to smile at the other boy. 

"Of course you will." Seungcheol had said as he wrapped his arms around him and it finally felt like he could breathe easy. 

And if that night he had jerked off to the thought of Seungcheol fucking him then no one had to know. 

****

He had been in good spirits the next day when he had made his way over to Seungcheol's house. His test had gone well and someone had paid for his coffee. It was a good day and it would only get better when he saw his boyfriend. 

Jeonghan had let himself inside upon reaching there. The door was almost always open and it was too cold to wait outside, plus everyone living in this house knew him. There really was no problem. 

He was in the middle of taking of his coat when he overheard some people talking. 

"Hyung, you're so high stung these days. Did something happen?" 

"He hasn't gotten laid in over three months. What did you expect?" Another voice spoke up then and Jeonghan's breath caught in his throat. They were talking to Seungcheol. About him. This was embarrassing. He felt anger bubbling up inside of him, not believing that Seungcheol would let them talk like that. 

"Your boyfriend's hot hyung but he doesn't seem like the type to put out easily." Jeonghan took full offense to that. What was that supposed to mean? 

"You guys need to learn to mind your business." A deep voice was heard and Jeonghan simmered down when he realised it belonged to his boyfriend. 

"This is between Jeonghan and I. It concerns none of you. I happen to care for him very much and if you guys could get your heads out of your asses for a second you'd see there's more to life than getting your dick wet." Seungcheol sounded angry, no one daring to speak after that and Jeonghan felt pride bloom in his chest. It was incredibly hot to see Seungcheol take charge like that, to see him sticking up for him. He felt his dick twitch in interest as he thought of Seungcheol's authoritative tone, blush spreading over his cheeks. 

That's how Seungcheol had found him, looking surprised as he moved to hug him. 

"When did you get here?" He sounded vary so Jeonghan decided not to tell him the truth. 

"Oh just now. Sorry I didn't tell you beforehand." He said as he looped his arms around Seungcheol's neck, suddenly feeling very affectionate. Seungcheol seemed to pick up on it as well but he only chuckled as he pulled Jeonghan to his bedroom. 

"How was your tes-mmph" Seungcheol had begun to ask once they were in the safety of his room but was immediately cut off by Jeonghan pressing their lips together in a rush. 

Seungcheol tried his best to keep up with him placing his hands on Jeonghan's small waist as the younger grasped desperately at his shirt. He wanted Seungcheol. He wanted him so so much. Insecurities and worries flying out of the window as he thought of how hot this man was and how he genuinely cared for him. He wasn't just a fling to seungcheol, the realisation making him want to give up everything. 

Seungcheol seemed to pick up on his eagerness though and it felt almost out of place to him. Jeonghan wasn't like this. He was calculated and acted according to plan so there was no way he was willing to rush into something so intimate. The pervious conversation with his friends still running through Seungcheol's mind and suddenly it made sense. 

"Baby," he started as he carefully pushed Jeonghan away, keeping him at arms length despite his whining. "How much of that conversation did you hear?" 

Jeonghan whined even louder at that, making grabby hands at Seungcheol but no matter how adorable he looked seungcheol had to stand his ground. He would never want to force jeonghan into something, especially not after the las time. 

"Jeonghan. I'm serious." 

"I don't know. All of it?" Seungcheol groaned as he pulled Jeonghan in for a hug. 

"You don't have to listen to any of them. You don't have to do anything you dont want to do. This is all your choice baby. No one is going to force you." He sounded so sincere it almost made Jeonghan's heart ache and he nuzzled into him, breathing in his scent to calm down. 

"But I want to. With you. I've wanted to for so long but I don't," he paused to look at Seungcheol, contemplating his decision to tell him. 

"But I don't know how to do any of it. And I'm scared." He promptly hid his face in Seungcheol's chest once the words were out of his mouth, waiting for Seungcheol to laugh at him. 

He never did though, instead all he got was a tight embrace. 

"There's nothing to be scared of. This is your body, its your choice and you don't have to do anything you dont want to. But if you do then know that I'll do whatever it takes to make it good for you." Seungcheol tilted his head up with a hand on his chin, the sincerity almost making Jeonghan melt. He really had gotten lucky with this man. 

"Let's do it." Jeonghan had said with finality and it made Seungcheol laugh. 

"How about we just cuddle right now and you can see how you feel about this tomorrow? Then you can let me know and we can do whatever you want." Seungcheol spoke in a low tone, his hand rubbing over Jeonghan's back and the younger was sure that he was teasing him on purpose. He did have a point though, Jeonghan was too riled up right now and it probably wasn't a good idea to rush something he had been putting off for years. 

However Jeonghan was sure that he wasn't about to change his mind about this.

●●●●

This was a bad idea. Giving him time to think on his decision was the worst idea. In the two days preceding their conversation Jeonghan had driven himself crazy thinking of all the ways this could backfire. He didn't want to back out, he was sure of that. Seungcheol was trustworthy and reliable. Jeonghan felt safe with him and there really was no reason not to take this step, if they wanted this.

He vaguely recalls messaging Seungcheol in the middle of the night, very explicitly stating how he would very much like to be fucked against a wall. Of course these were drunk Jeonghan's words. Sober Jeonghan would never be this reckless. However he couldn't bring himself to regret it as it had led to Seungcheol inviting himself over that night. 

Cue another panic attack. What was he supposed to do? What was he going to wear? It was all too much and it had taken a phone call from Joshua for him to calm down. His best friend all too willing to dress Jeonghan and school him and Jeonghan had to admit that the pep talk had helped. The same could not be said about his clothing choice however. 

He had been given a pair of pink satin shorts along with a matching a sleeveless shirt. The material was rather flowy, exposing too much skin but Jeonghan had to admit that he looked good in it. It occured to him tha maybe he was trying too hard and may be off putting for Seungcheol but he was quick to push it out of his mind. Seungcheol would never judge him, the months they had spent together proof enough. 

By the time seungcheol was to arrive Jeonghan had managed to clean himself and his apartment. It was quite impressive how fast he worked but really it was just an excuse to keep himsef busy and away from overthinking.  
He had sat on the bed then, heart beating fast as he waited for his boyfriend to arrive. 

Seungcheol had a key for his apartment and Jeonghan had expected him to just walk in like he usually would. Which is why he was surprised to hear the doorbell at exactly eight o'clock. He tried to calm himself down as he made his way over to the door. Perhaps this whole thing would have been easier if they had decided to go out first. Seungcheol hadn't seemed to think so, he had thought it would build up unnecessary anxiety of what was to come. And he was right which is why Jeonghan had agreed, so why was he so nervous? 

He peeked his head out after cracking the door open just enough. Getting completely distracted by the boy infront of him, he continued to stare, mouth open uselessly. 

"Are you not gonna invite me in?" Seungcheol spoke after a minute of letting Jeonghan stare. Much like Jeonghan he hadn't dressed up either, somehow looking even more attractive in his tank top and shorts. His arms completely on display and Jeonghan had to refrain from reaching out and touching his biceps. He would get his chance later anyway. 

Opening the door wider he finally let Seungcheol in, giving him time to take in his appearance as well. Most of the time Jeonghan would enjoy having Seungcheol's attention on him but today it made him blush uncontrollably. Something about the way seungcheol looked at him made him weak in the knees, eyes dark and promising. A small smirk playing on his lips as he noticed just how effected Jeonghan was. It was almost laughable how just the older's gaze was enough to undo him.

With every step Seungcheol took toward him he took one backwards, drawing the other man in till he couldn't anymore with his back pressed against the wall. 

"You look pretty, baby." Seungcheol spoke in a low voice, even deeper than usual and Jeonghan could've melted right there. The hand trailing up his thigh only making it harder to breathe. 

"Did you do this for me?" He spoke again,even closer this time to where Jeonghan could feel his breath hitting his skin. In that moment it was a miracle that he even nodded, so captivated by Seungcheol's aura Jeonghan found it hard to do anything. 

It was what brought the nerves back. Seungcheol was so incredibly confident and much more experienced than he was. Thoughts of this not being good enough invaded his mind again and for a moment he forgot where he was. And of course Seungcheol being as observant as he was took note of the shift of atmosphere. Noticing how Jeonghan let his head droop, unable to meet his eyes. 

"We don't have to do this, you know?" Seungcheol slowly tilted his head up, gentle hand against his chin. It felt like a repeat of last time and Jeonghan was a little embarrassed to be doing this again. 

"No. No, I want to. Can we just-" He felt out of breath but Seungcheol was looking at him with so much fondness that it alone was enough to calm him down. 

"Can we just take it slow?" 

"Anything for you, angel." 

They had moved to the bed then, Seungcheol never pushing him to do anything. Content to let jeonghan control the pace. And it was good, the nerves dissipating as he recognised the familiarity of Seungcheol. They had only been making out but Jeonghan was already out of breath, panting harshly under Seungcheol. 

"Are you okay?" Seungcheol asked after a minute, doing his best not to put distance between them. 

"Yeah. I'm good." Jeonghan nodded quickly, fully aware of Seungcheol's hand slowly making his way under his shirt. 

"Can I take this off then,baby?" 

Jeonghan felt hot all over and Seungcheol's cold hands against his skin felt amazing. His boyfriend's gaze heavy with desire and Jeonghan found it hard to look away, willing to give himself to the older man completely. 

"You're so pretty, angel." The compliments seemed endless but Jeonghan wouldn't deny that they only served to turn him on. Maybe he had a praise kink? He wasn't sure how that worked but he could have one. 

"Gorgeous." Seungcheol was muttering as he rid Jeonghan of his shirt. Hands moving to caress the exposed skin. It made Jeonghan writhe on the bed, Seungcheol's rough fingertips moving over his nipples. He was extremely sensitive there, he had realised and so did Seungcheol. It was evident with the way he purposefully toyed with the sensitive buds, keeping eye contact with the blonde as he tried to keep still. 

"Do you feel good here? Is this what you like?" He spoke again, this time a little harsher as he twisted a nipple, making Jeonghan gasp loudly. It was a weird sensation. Pleasurable but painful and Jeonghan wasn't quite sure what to do with himself. 

Seungcheol kept at it, rolling the buds between the pads if his fingers, alternating between pulling and pinching and Jeonghan was a complete mess underneath him. He had absolutely no control over himself, his body reacting so enthusiastically to everything Seungcheol did. It was only after the pain had overpowered the pleasure that Jeonghan pushed Seungcheol's hands away, turning his body sideways to stop him. But then Seungcheol leant down to lick over the now reddened area and Jeonghan moaned the loudest yet. 

It felt amazing. How Seungcheol laved at the sensitive area, soothing and sucking. Jeonghan felt like he could reach his high just from this, his cock straining hard against his shorts. He was sure Seungcheol could feel it but the fact that he chose to ignore it confirmed that this would be a long night. 

His voice got louder as Seungcheol continued to attack his torso with his mouth. Kissing all over his chest, trailing down to his belly button. He tried to muffle the pathetic noises he was making with a hand over his mouth but Seungcheol was having none of it.

"I want to hear you. I want to know just how good I make you feel when I fuck you." Seungcheol parted from him to say, moving Jeonghan's hand away from his mouth. Palming Jeonghan's bulge through his shorts to emphasise his point. "You sound so pretty, I want everyone to know you're mine." 

He was so possesive and it only turned Jeonghan on more. The thought of his neighbors hearing him scream out for his lover in the throes of pleasure should not sound as appealing as it did. Seungcheol had always had a way with words. 

Seungcheol moved back and only then was Jeonghan reminded of his too many clothes. In a hurry he rushed to push Seungcheol's shirt off, eager to see the older man's strong body. Seungcheol had just laughed and complied easily, smiling in satisfaction when he saw Jeonghan's surprised face. Jeonghan had always known Seungcheol was strong but this was unlike what he had imagined. He didn't have abs but he was lean, stomach taut and hard. What stood out the most however were his arms. The hours spent in the gym and in training paying off and Jeonghan had to physically refrain himself from reaching out touch. 

Seungcheol let him have his fun staring for a moment before pulling him out of his daze with a hand pressed to his cheek. 

"You gotta open your legs for me baby. Let's get these off huh?" Seungcheol said referring to his shorts. Jeonghan had subconsciously closed his legs as soon as Seungcheol had moved back. He blushed profusely at his words though. These shorts were the only barrier between them and he was just a little hesitant. 

He let out a soft whine when Seungcheol placed his hands on the waistband. That was enough to stop him and Jeonghan dreaded what would come next. 

"I just wanna see how pretty you are without these, baby. Will you let me see?" Seungcheol had continued to shock him with his patience and care. It made Jeonghan feel more comfortable knowing that seungcheol was communicating and hearing more than just his words. 

"Just promise not to laugh?" He said rather hesitantly. 

"I would never."

Jeonghan only nodded silently then. Slowly opening his legs to let Seungcheol remove the shorts, baring it all. 

Seungcheol's eyes seemed to widen as he slid the shorts down. 

"You're not even wearing anything under this, huh? You drive me crazy you know that?" He had a hard time taking his eyes off Jeonghan's form and it made the blonde squirm in his place. It was a good sign though. It meant he liked what he saw and jeonghan was satisfied. 

"I can't wait to get inside you. I'm gonna make you feel so good, baby. Fuck you so well you won't be able to walk straight." 

Jeonghan had always expected Seungcheol to be a talker but this was something else. He seemed to have no shame, uttering those dirty words with so much confidence that it almost seemed natural. Jeonghan loved it though, loved how vocal he was and just the thought alone of all the things Seungcheol could do to him was pushing him closer to climax. 

"Do you have any lube, baby? Can I get you ready?" Seungcheol spoke quietly hands stroking his trembling thighs in an effort to soothe. Jeonghan in that moment could only point to the side table where he had placed the strawberry flavoured lube along with some condoms. Seungcheol chuckled as he reached over to grab them and Jeonghan used that moment to catch his breath. 

"Have you ever done this before?" He was asked and Jeonghan blushed profusely as he nodded, almost ashamed to admit even if there was nothing to be ashamed of. "How many fingers?"

"Just two."

"That's good. I'm gonna try to do three or four. Stop me whenever you need to." Something about Seungcheol's voice was soothing and suddenly Jeonghan didn't feel nervous anymore. He had done this before to himself. He could take it. 

Just like he predicted the first two fingers went in with ease. The stretch still needed some adjusting to but it was easier with the way Seungcheol was stimulating all his nerves, making him feel so incredibly good. Numerous compliments about his pretty hole and how he was taking the fingers so well flustered jeonghan to no end but he had managed to control himself. 

After a few moments of prodding Seungcheol ground his fingers down and the wind was knocked out of him. He had never felt this before when he had done it to himself and for a moment he stroked to breathe. The intense pleasure making it hard to make sense of things. 

"That's your prostate, baby. You feel good don't you? Like it when I touch you here?" Seungcheol sounded so cocky and Jeonghan was again left speechless, completely at the mercy of his boyfriend. 

It was when he added the third finger that Jeonghan felt a bit uncomfortable. It was more than what he was used to but it wasn't bad. It took some time but soon he had managed to take that too. Panting hard as Seungcheol continued to praise him, moving his fingers expertly as he calmed him down.

"I'm good. You can put in now." Jeonghan spoke after a while, the plasure returning and the need to be filled overpowered everything. 

"Are you sure?" 

"Yes, yes please. I need you. So much." He hit Seungcheol's chest to get his point across better making the other boy laugh at his urgency. 

He was left speechless again when Seungcheol finally took his boxers off. Mouth running dry at the size of his boyfriend. He was fucking hung. Much larger than him in length and girth and while that would make any other man embarrassed it only turned him on more. At the same time the nerves returned and he was left questioning how that would fit. 

He didn't get much time to dwell in it though because soon enough Seungcheol had the condom on, cock lubed and pressed against his entrance. 

And it hurt when he pushed in. It hurt so much that Jeonghan felt himself softening. It was embarrassing how hard this was for him and tears of frustration and pain fell soon enough. Seungcheol was completely on top of it though. 

He hadn't wasted a moment in cupping Jeonghan's face, making him look at him as he asked him exactly how he felt. 

"Hurts." It was all Jeonghan could say but it was enough. Seungcheol had bottomed out by now and Jeonghan felt like he was being split in half. It was uncomfortable but he didn't want to stop because with every little movement he felt a spark of pleasure and that was enough to remind him of what was to come. 

"Look at me, baby." Seungcheol coaxed again, making sure he had Jeonghan's complete attention. "That's it. You're doing so so good. Such a good boy for me aren't you? Breathe with me baby. Look only at me." 

It had been difficult but definitely worth it. After what felt like ages Jeonghan felt himself relaxing, accommodating Seungcheol much more easily now. Seungcheol had managed to get him hard again as well, slowly pumping his length as he whispered comforting words in his ear. And now Jeonghan was desperately asking him to move, wanting to feel the same pleasure again. 

And when Seungcheol finally did he almost screamed out loud. He was surprised by how long the other man had held out. How he had been so patient with him and the fondness only grew. 

Seungcheol seemed to be cautious of him still. Keeping his eyes on Jeonghan the whole time. Thrusts deep and powerful as he tried to get Jeonghan to scream. 

The other boy was an absolute delight to look at. Cheeks and chest flushed, tears running down his face. His hair was a complete mess, sticking to his forehead with sweat. He had no idea what to do with his hands so they were balled into fists held up against his chest as Seungcheol continued to fuck him. 

"It's good now isn't it baby? Your ass feels so good. So tight for me." His words were filthy but they seemed to have an effect on Jeonghan. The boy moaning constantly as Seungcheol continued. A series of "ah ah ah" punched out of him with each thrust and Seungcheol could already tell neither of them would last very long. Not with the way Jeonghan kept pulling him in.

He used that moment to lift one of Jeonghan's legs over his shoulder, changing the angle and increaing his speed. He seemed to hit the nail right on the head as he had Jeonghan screaming at the top of his lungs in seconds. Seeing the other boy so consumed by the pleasure pushing him closer to the edge. 

"Cheollie. I want- I'm gonna cum." Jeonghan spoke, his voice breaking and Seungcheol could have come just from that. 

"Yeah? You close baby?" He grasped his cock again knowing fully well that Jeonghan wouldn't be able to come just from his cock alone. 

That seemed to spur him on even more. His moans getting shorter and more high pitched, ass clenching down on Seungcheol's cock and it was almost too much. 

And when he came it was beautiful. Jeonghan's face scrunched up cutely, eyes closing as he came in spurts all over himself. Seungcheol in that moment used his free hand to reach for one of Jeonghan's, intertwining their fingers as he tried to remind that other boy that he was there for him. 

The whole scene, coupled with the intense tightness only brought Seungcheol close to his orgasm. Thrusts getting erratic as he tried to find relief all the while making sure Jeonghan was okay. 

The younger seemed to be content, even helping Seungcheol out by coaxing him with his words and soon Seungcheol was spilling into the condom as he kissed Jeonghan as best as he could. 

A quick shower later the two lay in bed together. Jeonghan being clingier than usual, lying completely on top of Seungcheol, craving his warmth and comfort. Both content with the way things had happened.

It wasn't perfect and Jeonghan may have worried too much but it meant so much more to him because of Seungcheol. Because of the man he was growing to love.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seungcheol learns some things about his boyfriend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is quite easily the dirtiest thing ive written but i hope you enjoy it lol. Please leave a comment to validate me🥺

It was honestly kind of absurd how they had gone all the way the first time. Seungcheol was a firm believer of easing into things but even he had had a hard time refraining himself once he was handed the reins. Something about being Jeonghan's first time making him feel special in a way he hadn't before. The other boy had trusted him enough to let him do this and Seungcheol had to make sure he was satisfied. He was a good bed partner. He was sure of that but somehow things felt different with Jeonghan and Seungcheol tried especially hard not to mess up. 

What he didn't know was how even once was enough to awaken something in Jeonghan. In the month following he had seen jeonghan transition from a shy, quiet boy to what he termed a sex monster and his mind and body were having trouble keeping up. 

It had started off with just simple things like Jeonghan wanting to give him a blowjob. He had been rather direct, not showing any hesitation as he stated what he wanted to do and it was safe to say that Seungcheol was stunned. 

"You want to what?" He had asked rather loudly, sitting up in bed abruptly. Jeonghan didn't seemed phased at all though. He merely shrugged at him, getting up from beside Seungcheol to sit between his legs instead. 

"I want your dick in my mouth." 

"Jesus. Who taught you how to talk like that angel?" He questioned, shocked by Jeonghan's confidence. Just a week ago he had had trouble taking his short off infront of him and now he was saying such vulgar things with no hesitation. He was baffled. 

"I've been wanting to for so long! Let me do it please. I'll make it good." Jeonghan had pleaded, eyes wide as he looked up at Seungcheol, batting his lashes prettily. He was lying on his stomach now legs held up as he stared up at him and Seungcheol had absolutely no reason to refuse. 

Jeonghan had let out an excited squeal when he finally nodded yes. Leaning his head down to nuzzle Seungcheol's still covered cock. That in itself was too much and Seungcheol felt himself breathing in deeply as Jeonghan now used his tongue to lap at his underwear, leaving a wet patch behind. He wondered if Jeonghan even knew what to do, he had been so painfully shy when they had done it the first time that it was easy to assume that he had close to no experience. 

Seungcheol briefly wondered if he should guide him, tell him what to do to make it good but no words seemed to be coming out of his mouth. Especially not when Jeonghan easily pulled his boxers down enough to free his straining erection. It was honestly kind of embarrassing how he was already this hard, cock standing red and angry.  
Jeonghan didn't seem to mind though, rather he looked amused, eyes crossing just slightly as he marvelled the girth. 

"You're so big, Cheollie." He had said off handedly failing to notice just how flustered Seungcheol was. This wasnt like him at all. He was always composed and relaxed, the one to lead. So why was everything that Jeonghan did or said getting to him this much. Perhaps it had to with how much he really liked the other boy or how he was the only one to see this side of him. It seemed as if their personalities had been swapped but Seungcheol couldn't say he was complaining. 

In the next moment, Jeonghan had his lips wrapped around the head of his dick and Seungcheol had to do everything in his power to stop his orgasm. He couldn't be blamed though, the visual image was too much, Jeonghan on his own was too much. 

He didn't bother much with Seungcheol's reaction either, experimentally swirling his tongue around the head. He pulled off after that, leaning back to hum thoughtfully. 

"You taste nice." 

That was it, Seungcheol couldn't take it. He didn't know if jeonghan was just brutally honest and had a tendency to overshare or if he was doing this on purpose. He hadn't been this vocal before and Seungcheol's mind was reeling.

And then without warning he had swooped back down to take in as much of his length as he could. Making Seungcheol cry out the loudest yet. It was mainly out of concern he would say; Jeonghan shouldn't be trying to deep throat on his first try but it was also because it felt so fucking good. 

"Baby, baby... take it easy." A hand came up to pat down Jeonghan's hair, pulling lightly to get him to back off a little. What he didn't expect was to Jeonghan to cry out at that, the vibrations on his cock making him clench his teeth. 

"Do that again. Pull harder." Jeonghan said, placing a hand on top of Seungcheol's urging him to pull. He was just full of surprises and Seungcheol was having a hard time keeping up.  
He gave in though, grabbing a fistfull of blonde hair he pulled as hard as he could dare, finding pleasure in Jeonghan moaning on his cock. 

The whole thing only spurred him on further, fueled him in a way and he was pulling off to lick a stripe up his length. Confident enough to make direct eye contact with Seungcheol the whole time. Only giggling at Seungcheol's raised brow. 

"You're a little too excited, aren't you?" He had to take hold of the situation somehow, knowing of Jeonghan's weakness to dirty talk he had to make use of it. "Is this really your first time doing this Jeonghannie? You're sucking dick like a pro. Were you lying to me all this time?" 

Jeonghan's eyes widened at that first completely surprised but he seemed to realise what Seungcheol was doing just as easily. Smiling as he gripped the base tightly, stroking up slowly to watch Seungcheol's expression change. The cocky attitude didisappearing just as quickly as it had appeared. 

"But I practiced for you, Cheollie." He pouted, cheeks red and hair mussed, looking an absolute wet dream. Seungcheol was suddenly thankful for the day they had met. 

"Practice how?" He questioned, mind finally catching up to what Jeonghan had just said. The other boy seemed to have no intention to reply though, so much was obvious from the way that he simply winked at him before once again taking him into his mouth. This time daring to go even further than before, effectively making Seungcheol choke on his own spit. 

He seemed rather pleased with himself as he watched Seungcheol clench and unclench his fists, debating with himself. It made him giggle despit himself pushing him to take in more just to see Seungcheol thrash around. He took in as much as he could, relaxing his throat as he did so, wrapping his hand around what he couldn't fit, which surprisingly wasn't much. Seungcheol didn't like to brag but he wasn't lacking in the size department and seeing Jeonghan take him like that was so so hot. It took so much willpower to keep himself from thrusting into his mouth to finally get relief. But Seungcheol wasn't about to ruin this experience for Jeonghan so he chise to endure. 

Jeonghan slowly began to bob his head, reaching out place Seungcheol's hand back on his head as he did so. He was determined and Seungcheol had to give him credit. After a moment of taking Seungcheol as deep as he could, he held still for a moment swallowing around him to make him moan the loudest yet. 

He pulled off then, a string of saliva connecting them, chin covered with it and precum. Seungcheol was having one hell of a time. 

"Don't hold back, I can take it." He had said, placing a hand on Seungcheol's abdomen before he took it in his mouth again, never looking away from face. 

Seungcheol was a patient man but there was only so much he could take. Which is why he felt no remorse in thrusting his hips up once jeonghan had adjusted. Hand gripping his hair once again tugging hard.

He could see Jeonghan's eyes watering, cheeks even redder than before but he couldn't bring himself to stop. If Jeonghan really needed him to stop at any point he would but it didn't seem that he wanted that either right now. 

He had to admit how impressed he was with how well Jeonghan was taking his cock. It made him wonder just how much he had practiced, how he had done it. The thought of him shoving his own fingers in his mouth to settle his gag reflex appeared in his mind and it only served to push him closer to the edge. 

"I'm close. Baby, I'm gonna come. Pull off." Seungcheol finally managed to say, slowing his hips to finally allow Jeonghan room to breathe. The other boy didn't show any signs of moving away though. Just pulling back slightly to once again suckle at the head, hand stroking his length again. 

His grip was tighter than what Seungcheol was used to but he liked it so much. It only took a few more strokes combined with Jeonghan lapping at the slit for him to come. Head thrown back in ecstasy as he released. Jeonghan seemed a bit taken aback but he recovered quickly, eagerly lapping at the cum, shocking Seungcheol once again.

He didn't seem to mind the taste, taking Seungcheol's softening dick in his mouth once again, making the older shiver from over sensitivity. He only pulled back when he was satisfied, smiling at Seungcheol as he wiped his chin with the back of his hand. 

"What have you been doing without me, baby?" Seungcheol questioned once his feet touched the ground again, pulling Jeonghan to kiss him hard. 

****

It didn't stop there though. Jeonghan seemed to be getting bolder as they spent even more time together. While Seungcheol was glad to see him being more confident in himself and his abilities he had to admit that Jeonghan had managed to shock him more ways than one. 

It was as if a switch had been flipped and nothing was enough to satisfy the younger boy. He seemed to enjoy this a lot and Seungcheol wasn't one to put a damper on things. However he had to admit that keeping up was just a little bit hard. Don't get him wrong, he had great stamina, he was on the college football team, it was a given but Jeonghan's libido was hard to match. 

His rebellious personality and eagerness to try out new things had lead to them doing it in various places, some even Seungcheol was embarrassed to admit to. Once Jeonghan had dragged him off to the bathroom of a club. Not minding the overall filth in th place as he fell to his knees to give Seungcheol the head ever. He had however made his disgust known and after showering as soon as they got back he demanded that Seungcheol reward him for what he had done. And Seungcheol was never one to refuse his love. 

Another time, he had awoken from his afternoon nap to Jeonghan grinding against his thighs. He had been rather shocked but Jeonghan had merely giggled before whining about how he had been trying to get him to wake up for a while now. Seungcheol had blushed profusely when Jeonghan had teased him for waking up from this before he went on a about just how much he liked Seungcheol's thighs. 

"They're just so big and firm. They feel good to touch. Ugh I want to ride them." 

Now Seungcheol wasn't ashamed to admit that h had been with many people but no one had ever said something like this. He wasn't sure how that would work either but Jeonghan seemed eager to show him. It was how he had ended up sitting in his chair as Jeonghan straddled on if his thighs, completely bare. He had reached behind himself to part his cheeks so his hole made direct contact, grinding down hard in a steady rhythm. Seungcheol had wondered how this was enough to pleasure but it was obvious how much he was enjoying it by his cries each time Seungcheol clenched the muscles in his thighs. 

It was truly a sight to behold, watching him do all the work to pleasure himself. Seungcheol was glad to be the only one to witness it, marvelling at how pretty Jeonghan looked when he came. His nose scrunching stlightly as his eyes fluttered close. He was too good to be true and Seungcheol found himself falling more in love with him as he discovered more about him. 

However he did eventually reach his breaking point. He had been pushed around for three months, giving in to Jeonghan's every demand wanting to do everything to please him as best as he could. Jeonghan had him wrapped around his little finger and Seungcheol had done absolutely nothing to stop it. 

If he was being honest he didn't mind any of this; he rather enjoyed what jeonghan wanted to do and he felt an odd sense of satisfaction knowing his partner was happy.

However it was time to show Jeonghan just what he capable of. They had reached a level in their relationship where they had established a bond, trust that couldn't be broken so surely Jeonghan would trust him enough to give in as well. And luckily for him, the opportunity soon presented itself. 

***

They had chosen to stay in at Jeonghan's apartment for their date this time. Both finding the idea of spending together in the intimacy of their home rather appealing. Seungcheol had no intentions of doing anything more than cuddling today but that idea had been quickly tossed out after what he had found. 

He had honestly just been looking for a spare shirt that he could wear when he accidentally came across a box, tucked away in the closet. And like any other person his curiosity had gotten the better of him and he just had to have a look inside. 

"Babe did you find some-" Jeonghan came up behind him, eyes widening ashe realised just what his boyfriend was holding. 

"Is this what you've been using to practice, Jeonghannie?" Seungcheol turned around with a smirk, holding the glass dildo in one hand. Jeonghan seemed horrified,Seungcheol wasn't sure why but he had to admit he was having a great time teasing him like this. 

"That's, that's not. I can explain." He had managed to get out, stepping closer cautiously to take it from Seungcheol's hands. 

"Explain what, darling? The fact that you've been using this to satisfy yourself?" He dangled the toy infront of Jeonghan watching as his cheeks coloured. 

"I've gotta say I'm impressed but is this really enough for you, baby? Does it fill you up as well as I do?" He could feel himself hardening at the thought of Jeonghan using this on himself. The sight right now wasn't too bad either. 

"Strip." He finally said when it was clear that Jeonghan was not about to say anything. 

"Wh-what?" 

"Take your clothes off and get on the bed." His voice was hard, authoritative and he could see how jeonghan was visibly affected by it. He hesitated for a moment before he slipped off his sweater, sweatpants following soon after. He made sure to make eye contact with Seungcheol as he got on the bed, completely bare and pretty. 

Seungcheol rounded the bed to pick up the lube from where it was placed on the sidetable. Doing his best to ignore Jeonghan and his stares. If he was going to do something, he would do it right. 

"You've been having fun playing around with these haven't you?" He started off, moving closer to the bed to stand directly infront of Jeonghan. "So you wouldn't mind if I tried these on you, huh?"

Jeonghan looked troubled, fighting with himself. He wanted to give in and let Seungcheol do whatever he wanted but he ccouldn't bring himself to say anything. Luckily for him Seungcheol made the decision for him. Wrapping a hand around his ankle, he pulled till Jeonghan was lying completely flat on his back. 

He took his time to appreciate the sight, liking the way Jeonghan was squirming under his gaze, not being able to look at him directly. 

"Look at you, I haven't even done anything yet and you're already this wet." Jeonghan cried out when when Seungcheol finally took hold of his erection, using his thumb to spread the precum. He was already so sensitive and Seungcheol was enjoying this a little too much. 

"Please,"

"Please, what? I'm gonna need you to use your words hannie."

"Please, fuck me. I need you. So bad."

"You're such a little slut aren't you? Already begging for my cock? But you know I can't do that right now, don't you baby?" Seungcheol lightly stroked his thighs to get him to answer, smiling when he nodded yes. 

He decided to take some pity on him though, finally coating his fingers with the lube as Jeonghan folded his legs to his chest. 

"You're really just full of surprises aren't you?" Seungcheol said as he circled Jeonghan's rim, shocked by how easy it was put his fingers in now.

"Tell me, did you touch yourself before I came here?" Seungcheol questioned,laughing when Jeonghan covered his face with both hands, embarrassed to admit that he in fact had.

"You've been so defiant, haven't you? Doing whatever you want, however you want?" He jabbed his fingers in harder each time he spoke, watching Jeonghan mewl. Chest heaving as he struggled to keep up with Seungcheol. 

After what seemed like ages, Seungcheol finally removed his fingers, wiping the excess lube over his entrance. 

"You're so pretty baby. Even your hole is so pretty, can't wait to fill you up. You want that don't you hannie?" Seungcheol spread his legs further watching Jeonghan clench around around nothing. Completely ignoring how Jeonghan was trying to close his legs in embarrassment. 

He gave up eventually giving the blonde a moment to rest as he grabbed the dildo again. He flipped Jeonghan onto his side then, smiling at him when he let out a surprised squeal. 

"Let's see how well you take this." Jeonghan had no time to protest as he placed the toy against his entrance, pushing it in slowly to see Jeonghan's expression change. 

He seemed to be enjoying this too much, body easily adjusting to the toy and so Seungcheol was able to start thrusting it in soon enough. Jeonghan didn't try to stop him at all, letting him thrust the dildo in at a speed he could never set on his own. 

It was mesmerising to watch Jeonghan, his mouth hanging open as he grabbed at the sheets to ground himself. Small breathy moans leaving him as he let Seungcheol continue. 

"You're taking this so well, baby. Does it feel good, being filled up so good all the time? Is it better than my cock?" He thrusted it in even harder then, Jeonghan crying out loudly at his words. 

"I asked you a question, hannie." He stopped moving it all together then, watching with hooded eyes as Jeonghan tried to push back against the toy, trying to chase his orgasm, shaking his head vigorously as he begged Seungcheol to do something. It was a reach though and Seungcheol removed the toy completely, not wanting to end his fun like this. 

"Turn over. On your hands and knees." His voice was low as he spoke and Jeonghan rushed to comply, wanting Seungcheol to give him some sort of relief. 

Like this he was completely on display, his ass raised up as he looked back at Seungcheol. It was hard to resist him when he was like this and Seungcheol was a weak man. He could only contain himself for so long. 

Placing himself behind Jeonghan he took his time fondling his cheeks, spreading them apart and kneading them together till Jeonghan was almost glaring at him in frustration. 

"Seungcheol, oh my!" He jerked forward, completely shocked when Seungcheol bent down to lick a long stripe over his hole. This wasn't something they had done before but Jeonghan couldn't say he disliked it. In fact, he liked it a little too much. His tongue was completely different from a finger or anything else. 

His reaction only seemed to spur Seungcheol on and it wasnt long till he had Jeonghan close to tears with his constant teasing. Only circling his rim and sucking around it, never penetrating. Jeonghan was despetrately pushing his hips back, trying to get something more. 

"Seungcheol, please, please. Please, I need more." Jeonghan spoke, voice strained as he tried his best to keep his position and Seungcheol finally decided that he had enough. 

Turning him over gently he laid him down, hovering over him to cover his face with kisses, wiping the tears away in the process.

"You didn't even take your clothes off." Jeonghan pouted looking absolutely adorable and Seungcheol couldn't resist from kissing him. Allowing Jeonghan to strip him after, letting him marvel at the exposed skin. 

"Just put it in now, please." He was almost begging now and Seungcheol decided that neither of them could hold out any longer. He reached over to the sidetable again where he had placed a condom. 

"No." Jeonghan reached out to him,pulling him back on top of himself. 

"No?" 

"No. Don't use it. We both got tested for a reason, I want to feel you come inside me." 

"God, who taught you how to talk like that?" This would for sure be added to the list of things Jeonghan said to make Seungcheol's brain short circuit. He really had no shame. 

"You did." He smiled so brightly, looking absolutely beautiful and Seungcheol felt his chest constrict with the realisation of just how much he loved this boy. 

He didn't waste any time after that though, lining himself up against his entrance. 

"You're sure, right?" Seungcheol looked up at him again waiting for a nod of approval before buying himself in to the hilt. It had been easy with how stretched Jeonghan was already but it didn't stop him from crying out at the top of his voice. So loud that Seungcheol had to cover his mouth with his hand, not wanting to get a complain from the neighbors. 

"You're still so fucking tight, baby. So hot for me." Jeonghan had now resorted to groaning each time Seungcheol moved, hands coming up to grip his hair tightly, legs wrapped around his hips. They were pressed impossibly close together like this, skin to skin, able to feel eachothers warmth. Seungcheol moving his hips in a slow grind, the head of his cock hitting Jeonghan's prostate each time and the younger was already so so close to his orgasm. 

Seungcheol seemed to notice that as well, pulling back a little to angle his thrust better and so he could see Jeonghan's face again. There was a certain pleasure he got just from seeing the other boy enjoy himself. Jeonghan was so delicate in his arms, all smooth skin and a lithe figure. Seungcheol could get off just from watching him in the throes of pleasure which was probably why he was willing to be used in any way by him, why he was willing to give him everything. 

"Seungcheol. I want to come, please, make me come." He cried out so sweetly, voice straining and Seungcheol had no choice but to give in. 

"Okay, okay. I've got you, baby." He lifted himself up again, looking right at his love as he picked the pace. Watching him writhe and let out little moans and whimpers with each thrust. 

He could tell the exact moment that Jeonghan was about to come, from the way he tightened even more around and the way his stomach swooped and clenched. The tears were falling freely now as Jeonghan moaned unabashedly. 

It only took a few more precisely angled thrusts for Jeonghan to come between them hard. His cum staining their chests, some of it reaching Seungcheol's neck and chin. He had orgasmed from just Seungcheol's cock, not even needing to touch his own erection. Just watching was enough for Seungcheol and he found himself thrusting even harder as he chased his own relief, effectively pushing Jeonghan up on the bed with the sheer force of it. 

"Cum for me, Cheollie. I want to feel your cum inside me." That seemed to do it for him. He groaned loudly, burying his head in the crook of Jeonghan's shoulder as he finally came. Hips still moving as he rode it out. Jeonghan seemed to enjoy it as well, eyes closed as he felt Seungcheol's dick pulse inside of him, releasing string after string of cum. An obscene noise filling the room as Seungcheol continued to pound into him. 

He finally stopped after a minute, lifting himself up to look at Jeonghan in the eye. Wanting to tell him just how much he adored him, how he loved him but the fear if it not being reciprocated held him back. 

Jeonghan didn't seem to notice his dilemma either, lifting his head up to lick the cum off of Seungcheol's neck and chin. Seungcheol was just about to call him out for his disgusting habit when he was pulled into a kiss. Jeonghan effectively sharing the cum with him, a little dribbling down his chin in the process. 

"Babe, oh my God, that's gross." Seungcheol finally pulled away, staring at Jeonghan as he wiped his chin with the back of his hand.

"Hm, I love you." Jeonghan said without any hesitation, making a finger heart at him as he winked. He said it so confidently as if it were the easiest thing in the world and Seungcheol admired him even more. Jeonghan was brave and unapologetic, always sure about what he did and Seungcheol wished he was like him, even if just a little. Nonetheless, he couldn't hide his happiness, giggling uncontrollably as he pulled Jeonghan close. 

"Say it again." 

"I love you, Seungcheol." 

It was only followed up with more giggles, Jeonghan playfully slapping him on the chest. Offended that Seungcheol wasnt saying it back. 

"I love you too, Jeonghannie. I love you the most."

**Author's Note:**

> There will be a part two. That's just going to be jeongcheol and all the kinks i can think of 
> 
> Twitter: [dusksvt](http://www.twitter.com/dusksvt?s=09)


End file.
